1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a method of generating a cycle efficient, bit-reverse index array for a wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal processing algorithms associated with most wireless communication systems manipulate data in the time and frequency domains. Some of these algorithms require the data to be in normal order while other algorithms need the data in bit-reversed order. It is not however, desirable to swap the order of the data in real time to meet the needs of each algorithm. Although many methods exist for generating bit-reverse index arrays, all of these known methods most often seem to be concerned with bit-manipulation of a particular index value. These methods, for example, involve more efficient ways of taking the binary representation of the index value and bit-reversing it. However, these binary manipulations can be very time consuming and are not well suited for real-time operation.
In view of the above, there is a need in the wireless communication art for an efficient method of generating a bit-reverse index array in real time without performing any bit manipulation.